Feels Good to Finally Be the Kingpin
Feels Good to Finally Be the Kingpin is the penultimate episode of SRorgs: Falkland Islands. Story Previously on...SURVIVOR Brian stuck with the majority alliance leaving Dexter, Numbers and Dohrito on the bottom. Numbers erupted at the tribe, painting a target on his back. And despite the efforts of him and his allies... The target paid dividends as Numbers became the 13th person eliminated from the game. 7 are Left. Who will be voted out tonight? Night 33 Now that Numbers is gone, Dexter thinks about his options going forward. Stick has mixed feelings about Numbers' ouster. Brian considers how his self vote at tribal council could have been a benefit to his game. Day 34 The next morning, Dohrito is unhappy with how he is being treated on the bottom by Brian. However, people aren't quite happy with how Dohrito is behaving either, Specifically Stick. Dohrito continues rapidly campaigning for the next vote, Now with Nico. Nico is much more receptive to this idea, but doesn't want to outright flip so he plans on shifting the target to Steve. Next, The Contestants compete for immunity! At the challenge, Steve comes out on top, making him safe at the upcoming tribal council. With Steve safe, Nico shifts his target to Dexter in order to keep Dohrito as a meat shield. Even though Nico wants his alliance to vote Dexter, Stick doesn't think that is a good idea. However Dexter and Dohrito have other plans to get Nico voted out. They plan on doing so by flipping Steve and Stick to their side. Steve is very open to this new idea as he wants to break up Sheff and Nico. Stick on the other hand...Is not quite as willing as he wants Dohrito to go home. At tribal council, Nico thinks Dexter is going home but is all alone as he is the only Dexter vote. Steve flips to Dohrito and Dexter’s side but Stick doesnt, causing a 3-3-1 tie and thus a revote. In the revote Dohrito is eliminated 4-1. Voting Confessionals Tribal Council Story (Part 2) Night 34 After tribal council, Dexter is unhappy as his allies keep going home and because Stick lied to him. Stick was surprised with how wild the tribal council was, but is happy his plan came out on top. After being blindsided by everyone in the game, Nico is just pleased to still be in the game. Steve is very upset at Stick after being lied to him at the vote before, but realizes that it must mean Stick is aligned with Sheff and Brian. Day 35 35 Days in, Brian is struggling to deal with the stress of the game. But around him, scheming is still going on as Steve, Dexter and Nico decide that they need to work together. The contestants then go to their Final 6 Immunity Challenge, where Stick feels comfortable as one of his targets has to lose. At the challenge, Stick is the one who comes out on top and wins immunity! With this protection he looks towards making a big move. Nico, however, has other plans as he wants Sheff to go home. After hearing that the other side is voting for Steve, Dexter wonders whether it will be worth it to go to rocks. Nico also considers the possibility of Rocks but worries that Brian could play his idol. At Tribal Council, Brian does play his idol...on Sheff! Cancelling the 3 votes against him and sending home Steve by a 3-0 vote. Voting Confessionals (Part 2) Tribal Council (Part 2) Trivia *Stick had the most confessionals this episode with 7. **Sheff was the only person to have no confessionals. Category:SRorgs: Falkland Islands episodes